Pancakes!
by ImotoChan5
Summary: China gives Canada a lesson on how to be bold! No yaoi! Just a funny little oneshot.


Funny little oneshot! Hope ya like it! oh, in the anime Canada calls himself Canadia, and China has a thick accent, thus why his grammar isnt all that great!

~Imoto

"No one notices me. I'm just canadia." Matthew sighs. His polar bear looks up at him "Who are you?" He sighs again. "I'm canadia."

China rounds the corner murmuring something about how Russia is messing with panda, and see's canada there. "Oy! America!" Yao exclaims! Oh great, Matthew thinks. Another person... Yao comes and sits beside. "Silly canadia. I just joking!" Yao exclaims. Matthew sighs of relief. "Oh..hi..china" mattew murmurs. "Why canadia so quiet?" Yao asks. "I..well..no one..notices me..." Matthew sighs and yao stands up, offering Matthew a hand. "Follow me!" He commands. Before he knows it. Matthew is being dragged away by his hand. "W-where are we going?" He asks, stuttering his words. Yao doesnt respond and continues walking. They arrive and Yao's cabin and enter. The cabin's small exterior is completely different from the inside. "I teach canadia to be bold!" Yao exclaims. "Oh...this should...be..fun" Matthew mutters under his breath. Somehow Yao had conjured up a chalkboard and began writing things down and reading them out loud:

"1. If you want to be noticed, do something to be noticed!"

"B-but, what would i do?.." Matthew asks. "Well, you make pancakes! For all nations!" Yao exclaims. "Next.." he continues

"2. Do something different with your appearance!"

"My..apperance?" Matthew says, confused. "I help with that! Last one!" Yao exclaims.

"3. Speak up! If you have something to say, why don't you say it!"

"People would..make..fun of me." Matthew states. "You don't know that! You so complicated! Come! Makeover time!" Matthew groans and follows Yao. "W-what are you going to do?" He asks. The other nation grins. "Everything!" With that, Yao starts cutting his hair, using much hair gel. He grabs a blue kimono from his closet and throws it at Matthew. "Go! Bathroom that way!" Yao points to his left and Matthew goes to change. He fumbles a bit trying to get the kimono on. When he finally has it on, he goes back to the room Yao was, getting a little lost on the way. He grins as Matthew walks in. "Ah! Wonderful! Now come! Remember my tips canadia! Wait..." Yao trails off. He takes off Matthew's glasses and gasps. "Such beautiful blue eyes! I choose the right kimono!" Yao says, smiling. He than drags Matthew back to the Nations meeting. Right outside the door to the meeting, Yao shoves him in. Everyone looks up to see a nation that they had, well, never noticed before. Alfred was the first to speak. "Yo my brother! Looking snazzy!" He stands up and pats him on the back. "Who is he?" Ludwig asks. "Why isn't it obvious! Its America's lovely brother! Canada! I could tell from bright blue eyes!" Francis informs everyone. Though no one was listening. The countries had gone back to arguing about whatever it is that countries argue about. Matthew was seated between Arthur and Alfred now. He was annoyed. Very annoyed. So annoyed with all these countries he stood up and screamed "Why can't you all get along!? There is no need to yell and argue! Just talk it out!" He felt good, getting all those frustrations out. "You tell 'em bro!" Alfred exclaims. "The new nation has a point." Ludwig says. "But how will we talk it out? We're nations. We're bound to fight." Arthur states. "You, can..um..talk about it while eating pancakes!" Matthew says. "I like pancakes!" Now waking up from his nap,Feliciano says. The rest of the nations talk amongst themselves. "Yeah." "I like pancakes." "With syrup?" "And butter!" They all murmur in agreement. "Well, bro, you better go get it done!" Alfred slaps him on the back and shows his to them the kitchen that had somehow appeared in the building. He quickly made a stack of pancakes and served them with syrup and butter. Matthew gives every nation a pancake than goes back to his seat, smiling, as the countries enjoy his pancakes. His polar bear, Kumajirou, had wandered in. Matthew picks him up and grins at him.

The bear looks up at him. "Who are you?" He sighs again. "I'm just Canadia." But smiling this time too.

Hope you liked it! ReViEW please!

~Imoto


End file.
